Memories
by NotExactlySuperGirl
Summary: Total Drama Island left a bigger imprint on them than they think. A collection of drabbles where the campers, Chris, and Chef look back on their time on Wawanakwa. 3rd Drabble: Ezekiel had tried so hard to forget about the island. -Discontinued-
1. Chris

Well, after debating for a bit, I decided that for my first story, I'd just do a collection of drabbles I've written. Hope you like it. :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama Island, or any of the characters on the show. :)

* * *

Chris McLean stepped up the stairs to the attic sluggishly. He had to clean it, and he was more than just a little scared to do so. He noticed one box with TDI written on it in marker, he shrugged and opened it. He pulled out two flags, one red, with a fish on it, and one green, with a Gopher-like creature on it.

Oh, the memories. He could remember that first day with perfect clarity. The campers as they arrived, oblivious to the horror, the challenges, and the friendships they would discover soon enough. He remembered assigning the teams, and handing them the same flags he was holding now. He remembered as the teams became smaller and smaller, until they dissolved, and it was every camper for themself. He missed those kids terribly.

Chris put the flags aside, and pulled out the next object, a photo album. The first page was a picture of them just as the dock broke. He chuckled, that was a fun memory. There was a better picture next, after the dock was repaired, taken a little before the first camper was voted off. But, this was when they barely knew each other, the next few pages were filled with snapshots of each challenge. Then, Chris found the one he was looking for. The last group picture. It was taken at one of their reunions. He smiled.

At the bottom were Katie and Sadie, laying out, one arm waving at the camera, the other hands were interlocked. BFFLs. Katie and Sadie had stayed that way, despite that they moved apart, and couldn't see each other everyday. Mainly because Katie had married Noah, and Sadie had married Justin. The latter marriage shocked them all.

In the center was the winner, Owen, Izzy was on his shoulder, and DJ and Geoff were leaning against him. Geoff's arm around Bridgette, and DJ's around, shockingly, Heather. Lindsay was on the other side of Heather, and they were, even more shockingly, smiling at each other, they had made peace the day this picture was taken. Lindsay was hugging Tyler, Chris had shown her to him to make sure she was hugging the right camper, and thus, didn't get beat up by one of the other girls. Beth and Cody were on the other side of them, arms around each other's shoulders. Chris had heard they'd gotten together a little after this picture was made, and that Lindsay and Beth were still close friends.

On the other side of Bridge and Geoff, were Duncan and Courtney, he had his arms around her waist, but she was pointing at him accusingly, a perfect way to show their relationship. On the other side of the yin-yang couple, was Gwen and Trent. Trent had his guitar in one hand, and one arm around Gwen, who was smiling brilliantly. Shocking on a Goth. Noah and Justin were on the other side of them, turned towards each-other, and glaring daggers. Chris chuckled to himself at the memory of that, and laughed louder at the next two. Ezekiel was cowering from an angry Eva, who had a dumbbell hanging an inch above the prairie boy, threatening to drop it if he did anything wrong. Last, but certainly not least, were Leshawna and Harold. Leshawna was hugging Harold so tightly he was turning a little blue from lack of oxygen, but he was still smiling.

Chris smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes. He missed those kids. He missed hanging around Playa de Losers, hearing Courtney chase Duncan across the plaza, her screeching, and him yelling, "Come on, Princess! I didn't mean it!"

Watching Izzy and Owen chow down on the awesome buffet, and watching Bridgette and Geoff plastered to each other in the hot tub.

Katie and Sadie's squeals, Harold trying to please Leshawna, whatever way he could, Trent playing the guitar, and Gwen listening and watching him play.

Chris couldn't stop a few tears from spilling from his eyes. You know, he was pretty sure that the contract said he could bring them back for one more season. . .

* * *

Well, Chris is out of character, but, hey, Chris has grown attached to those campers, and dregging up all these memories kind of shocked him. :)

Hope you liked it and feel free to review, actually, _please_ review, I want to know what you think of this.


	2. Chef Hatchet

Hey, guys! I'm back with the second chapter of 'Memories', and I hope you like it. I was actually surprised that I got such great reviews and that I got a lot of hits/visitors, because I wrote the first chapter ages ago. Originally, I wasn't really going to do much with Chris's last line, about the new season, but, I've decided I might as well use it as a plot device. So, the rest of the chapters will (most likely) revolve around Chris informing the campers about the new season and them looking back on their time on the previous season(s) and deciding whether or not this is a good thing. Anyways, here's Chef Hatchet's chapter, it's got a little too much dialogue at the beginning, but I wanted to add that conversation in with Chris, and leave time for Chef to think things through, so that's why it's a bit rushed.

Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama Island, Total Drama Action, or any of the characters on either of the shows.

His phone rang just as he was in the middle of cooking something that resembled a burnt hamburger, if you squinted. Chef turned off the oven with a grunt, then headed to answer the phone. He hit the 'Talk' button and held it to his ear, silently hoping it wasn't what he expected it to be.

Too bad it was.

He couldn't even manage a 'Hello' before the sound of Chris McLean's voice filled his ear, "Chef! Chef! Chef!"

"How many times have I told you? Call me by my real name,-" He was interrupted by his Boss's annoyed tone, "Chef, a little too busy to care right now. Listen, I just had the greatest idea while I was cleaning out the attic!"

"You?" Chef asked, incredulous, "_You_ cleaned your own attic?"

"Well, I started to, and then I found the ol' TDI box," Chris said, his voice excited. Chef rolled his eyes, "You didn't start crying again, did you?"

There was silence.

"I'll take that as a yes," Chef Hatchet stated smugly, and he heard Chris mutter something darkly, "Yeah, yeah, whatever. I miss the kids, I'll admit it. I bet you do, too, so, I had a great idea! Like, a great, a great idea!"

"If it involves another season of that stupid show, count me out," Chef stated gruffly, and hung up the phone, because he already knew that was exactly what it was. Chef headed back to his oven and started making more of the hamburger-like food.

The bad thing about cooking is that it leaves you too much time to think, and thinking was the last thing the former reality TV show host's assistant wanted to do. Yet, he still found his thoughts wandering back to the Godforsaken Island and abandoned film lot.

He couldn't help but remember the way most of them flinched when they saw him, and how he'd taken a special liking to the ones that didn't, Duncan, Gwen, and Eva, to the name a few.

Yes, he knew that it seemed he hated them, Duncan especially, but, to be honest, it was Duncan who he'd watched out for the most.

He knew the boy's type, dangerous, scary, and tough, but he also knew he wasn't what he seemed. He'd heard Courtney dishing the Bunny story to LeShawna, and it had only confirmed his suspicions. Every time he picked on Harold or bothered any of them, it was to protect his rep. Chef would know, he'd done some dumb things in his time to protect his reputation.

Chef had seem glimpses of himself in plenty of the Campers(like Duncan), but, with DJ, it was like looking into a mirror and seeming himself at age 16. The passion for cooking, the big heart, the fondness of animals(the last two were ones Chef tried very, very hard to hide), and the ability to do what needed to be done, as long as, in the end, it payed off for everyone. That was why he had been so determined to make sure DJ didn't throw it all away. Devon Joseph, if he kept pushing, could do all the things Chef had wished he could do when he was young.

All of this, combined with what Chris had said (_"I miss the kids, I'll admit it. I bet you do, too."_) was what Chef supposed made him leave the oven, pick up the phone, and dial Chris McLean's number, "All right, I'm in."


	3. Ezekiel

Sorry it took so long for me to update! D: My excuse? Well, long story short, I had to shop with my bratty, self-absorbed 3-year-old cousin who broke these beads and blamed it on me. -_- My mom bought me a sketch pad to make up for it and I got obsessed with trying to perfect drawing the TDI characters and I got distracted. Also, I wrote this chapter up and then remembered this takes place in the future, so I had to re-write it.

Also, I'm lazy. X(

I apologize for forgetting to add Izzy in the last chapter. I love the way Chef and Izzy interact, but I totally forgot to add anything about that into the last chapter. :(

Anyways, on to the next chapter, featuring a 21-year-old Ezekiel! :D (Actually, all the campers are 21 now. It's been five year since TD.) I hope I didn't mess up to terribly on Zeke's accent. I'm horrible at writing out the way he talks, those double Os(oo) are where he draws out the word a bit because of his accent. X( I love Zeke, but his accent makes it hard to write him.

Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama Island, any of it's sequels or characters. This story is slightly AU, TDtM never happened.

* * *

It had been five years since Ezekiel had seen anyone from the reality show, so you could imagine his shock when he opened the door to his prairie home and found Chris McLean and Chef Hatchet standing there, both grinning.

"Ezekiel! What's up?" Chris cried, throwing his arms into the air, then pausing, "You are Ezekiel, right? I mean, you look a lot older, but, you know, the hat."

Ezekiel tugged self-consciously on his toque and frowned at the host, "Yes, it's me eh. What are you twoo dooing here?"

Chris's grin got wider, if that was even possible, "We're here to tell you about the new season, man!"

Ezekiel's eyes widened and his mouth formed an 'O', "What? I ain't gooing! I hate that place, eh!"

"I was afraid it would come to this," The sadistic man sighed, and whipped out a contract. Ezekiel's contract, to be exact. He then took out a magnifying glass and held it over a section, Ezekiel squinted, but was able to read the words sealing his fate. He frowned, "So, I have too, eh?"

Chris smirked and nodded, "Yup."

"Why'd you come here if I had noo choice? Why didn't you just send me a letter, eh?"

Chris opened his mouth to reply, then frowned and shut if. Chef laughed and spoke for the first time since arriving on the previous home-schooler's porch, "Pretty Boy didn't think it through, he was all hyped up."

Chris crossed his arms and pouted, "Well, we'll be going then."

"Aren't you gooing to tell me the name, at the least, eh?" Ezekiel cried. Chris paused and snapped his fingers, "Dang! I knew we forgot something! We'll, uh, get back to you on that, okay?"

Ezekiel watched, dumbfounded, as Chris and Chef hopped off his porch and jumped into Chris's car(it looked like it was worth more than Ezekiel's house), then shook his head and headed inside.

He had tried so hard to forget everything about Total Drama Island. He'd moved as far out into the country and worked a job that paid about average, but kept him out of the spotlight. Just when he'd finally moved on, Chris McLean had show up and bring back all the memories. He sighed and tugged his toque down over his eyes. He stopped in his tracks as he entered the doorway of his kitchen, would this really be so bad? Sure, he would be met with sneers and insults, but he would get another chance to redeem himself after the way he messed up the first day on the island. He would apologize to them, just as he had with Lindsay and Beth on the day they hunted for the suitcase all those years ago, and hope they would forgive as easily as the girls. If they weren't, he would keep trying. Ezekiel walked over to his coffee table and pulled out a photo album, flipping to the past page, there was a single picture. One of a blonde surfer girl with an arm thrown around her friend, an awkward toque-wearing boy.

On top of all else, he would get another chance to win Bridgette's heart.

* * *

Phew! Done! Yes, there was some EzekielxBridgette in this chapter. I think it's a cute pairing and it was the best way I could think of to finish this chapter.

I hope I can get another update up soon. :) See ya!


End file.
